


Noodle's first successful Halloween

by 2dpie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dpie/pseuds/2dpie
Summary: Noodle always had a hard time being able to dress up for Halloween because of the language barrier, but now that she's regained her memories and can finally talk to her band mates she will finally be able to have a good Halloween costume!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Noodle's first successful Halloween

Halloween was steadily approaching and Noodle was very excited, since her recent trip to Japan to discover herself and regaining her memories, Noodle was finally able to communicate with her bandmates. In previous years, she had difficulty explaining exactly what she wanted to dress up as for Halloween and always either ended up dressed as something she didn't like or similar to what she wanted, but not as perfect as she envisioned as her only way of speaking was by using body language or drawing and now that she had grown up,she understood why her drawings never managed to do the best job at telling people what she wanted. 

  
  


However, now that she could speak fluently in English , she could get the perfect Halloween costume for once. 2D had been insisting that she watches some classic horror films with him, and Noodle didn't want to disappoint him, so she sat down on the living room couch with a bowl of popcorn seated between her and 2D and watched some of 2D's favorite zombie films. After a couple of hours Noodle was starting to get bored out of her mind, seeing so many Zombie movies in a row was beginning to drive her insane, thankfully after such a long marathon of zombie flicks,there was a change of pace when 2D put in a movie called "Bram Stoker's Dracula" Noodle hadn't seen a movie with vampires before so her eyes were immediately glued to the television screen. 

  
  


She could see from the corner of her eye that 2D was struggling to keep his eyes open,and it was clear that he had put the vampire movie in the vcr specifically for Noodle, which meant he definitely noticed that she hadn't really been enjoying the zombie movies he kept making them watch. 2D let out a loud yawn and gave into his boredom and exhaustion, promptly falling asleep on the couch, as Noodle kept watching the movie with undying interest, there were so many interesting scenes and the costumes were very intricate and detailed,by the time the movie was over Noodle wanted to see more films starring the creepy monsters, and rushed over to where most of the cds and vhs tapes were kept trying to see if she could find more vampire movies and managed to find a whole slew of them. 

  
  


She let out a squeal of glee putting in vhs after vhs of vampire films to watch until sleep finally took over. The next morning her and 2D woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and also noticed that they had blankets draped over them. Russel was cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Murdoc must have still been sleeping in his room downstairs. Noodle stretched herself out and went over to sit at the table while 2D went back to sleep for a little while longer. Russel turned off the stove and took some plates out from the cupboard and some forks and knives from the drawer and placed them on the table. Russel spoke as he went to take some glass cups and orange juice from the fridge "Hey Noodle how ya feeling sweetheart" Noodle looked up and muttered "I'm okay Russ a bit sore though" Russel chuckled "That's what you get for falling asleep on the couch" he took a glass and poured some orange juice into it " How many eggs and bacon would you like" Noodle's eyes lit up, she just realized how hungry she was "Gimme as many as you can Russ" Russel began to pile up so many scrambled eggs and slices of bacon onto Noodle's plate as she scarfed down the delicious food Russ had prepared for them. It was then that they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a familiar grumbling sound .

  
  


Murdoc had just woken up and hadn't even bothered to get himself dressed still just in a pair of underwear and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY FACEACHE WAKE UP" 2D jerked awake and ended up falling off the couch and face planting on the floor,Murdoc let out a hearty laugh before seating himself at the table while Russel proceeded to put another plate with eggs and bacon in front of Murdoc. Russel had frown on his face "Man you know I hate it when you walk around the house like that" Murdoc stared up at Russel, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth "Like what?" his words sounded muffled from the sheer amount of food he was stuffing in his mouth. Russel looked disgusted "Aw Man that's just gross,don't speak with your mouth full,''Murdoc rolled his eyes,swallowing his food with a large gulp "I can do what I want lardass,this is my house I pay for it" Russel turned around putting food on another plate. "whatever man...Good morning Dee How's it going?" 2D had just gotten up from the floor rubbing his back " Its okay, not the best way to wake up but eh, what's for breakfast". 

  
  


Russel cheerfully spoke " Bacon and eggs! Want some?" 2D went over and sat on a rickety chair "Um yeah sure...I guess" Russ put the plate in front of 2D and then sat himself down with his own plate and a cup of coffee ,as now everyone was together and eating breakfast. Noodle glanced over at everyone and spoke over the silence that had formed "um guys I was wondering could we go costume shopping later" Murdoc looked at Noodle and scoffed "I thought you were over that childish nonsense" Russel slapped Murdoc with the spoon from his coffee mug "Of course we can go , do you know what you want to dress up as" Noodle gave a small smile, "I was thinking maybe a vampire" Murdoc had a huge grin plastered on his face "Well now that's a good costume Noods, vampires are the most superior of monsters" 2D crossed his arms "I would have to disagree with you there Mudz,Zombies are clearly better". Murdoc started glaring at 2D "Oh please, they're the stupidest monsters,Vampires have panache and good looks,what are zombies even good for" 2D began to clench his fists "Zombies are actually scary and eat brains, Vampires are only good looking they have nothing going for them when it comes to scaring people" Murdoc slammed his hands on the table "Now listen here you little shit!" before the fight could escalate Noodle yelled out "HEY STOP IT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY DAY FOR US" Everyone looked over in her direction,Murdoc sighed out "You're right I'm sorry Noods" 2D looked down at his hands in his lap "I'm sorry too Noodle" Noodle let out a sigh of relief and got up to put her plate in sink "Ok then I'll go upstairs and get ready, see you guys in a few".

Noodle ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Her closet was filled with all kinds of clothing and she was rummaging around it to see what she could wear for a nice day out with her family, she spotted an orange pullover sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans and took them out, to set them down on her bed and then looked for some socks to wear and found an adorable pair of Pikachu socks. Noodle's outfit was complete and she was satisfied by how it looked put together. When Noodle went back down the stairs she found everyone else dressed and ready to go, Murdoc was wearing a black turtleneck,grey jeans and black boots, 2D had a pink hoodie,white shirt,light blue jeans and black sneakers and Russel had dressed himself in a green long-sleeve shirt,black pants and grey slip on shoes. 

  
  


Noodle hopped off the last step and walked towards the guys "Hey are we going or what?" she spoke with a cheeky grin,Murdoc had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes while smiling "Hey you cheeky bugger,you're the one that took longer to get ready than the rest of us" Murdoc then took the car keys from his pocket and twirled them around his index finger "Now come on! what are you waiting for? we've got some Halloween shopping to get to" Everyone got out the front door and Russel made sure to lock it behind him, as they all headed to the car. They drove around for twenty minutes until they stopped in front of a large building with a banner that said "Halloween Store ALL SALES FINAL!" 

Everyone got out of the car, shuffling to get in between two large trucks parked right next to them. Russel was grunting trying to get out of a really tight spot "Did you really need to park next to the two biggest trucks in the entire parking lot" Murdoc started laughing so hard he was doubling over and wiping tears from his eyes, while 2D and Noodle were pulling Russel by his arms helping get out. 

Russel finally managed to squeeze out between the truck “ Ugh thanks guys” He gave 2D a thumbs-up and patted Noodle on the head. Noodle ran over to the entrance as the others tried to catch up “Gasp… Damn that kid is fast” Murdoc huffed. They spent the next couple hours just looking over all the pre- packaged, cheaply made halloween costumes, Murdoc picked up a zombie costume”Are you fucking kidding me! Look at this stupid zombie costume, it’s like fifty bucks”, 2D quicky turned around, a vampire costume in his hands “ Hey stop calling Zombies stupid and look at this vampire costume, it’s eighty bucks,much more expensive than the zombie costume you say is stupid” Murdoc eyes bulged out at the price tag and harshly grabbed the costume out of 2D’s hands “ Hey no need to be so mean” 2D’s was rubbing his hands, the second Noodle heard the boys talking about a vampire costume, she ran over to see it. 

Noodle’s eyes spotted the costume in Murdoc’s hands and went over to get a closer look, “Wow it looks so pretty, it’s exactly what I was looking for!” she exclaimed, “Oh, Hell NO! we are not buying this, there has to be a better looking vampire costume for a cheaper price somewhere around here” Noodle pouted "But I've looked everywhere, this is the only one that actually looks good" Murdoc pinched the bridge of his nose "Ugh Fine we'll buy the dumb costume!" Noodle lit up "And the zombie costume too for 2D" Murdoc's arms shook at his sides "You have got to be kidding me here kid!" Noodle looked up at him with big old puppy eyes",Murdoc relented "Alright,alright jeez, you're killing me here Noods".

After purchasing the costumes the four band mates headed back to their home in kong studios Noodle and 2D were in the backseat of the car, chatting about how great th eir costumes were,while Murdoc and Russel were at the front with Murdoc driving and talking with Russ about how stupidly expensive costumes were at the store and Russel rolling his eyes. At around six o'clock Noodle was fully dressed in her costume, but was struggling with her makeup and ran down the stairs where the others were seated on the living room couch eating some Halloween candy that was meant for the trick or treaters "Hey you guys I need help with my make-up", the guys all looked at each other,no one bothering to get up until Murdoc groaned "Ugh fine,I'll help, go on up to the bathroom I'll be right there".

Russel and 2D had shocked expressions on their faces "Woah man are you sure ,I mean just look at you, you're not exactly the best looking guy" 2D hid a chuckle behind his hand "Yeah Murdoc you're probably gonna make Noodle look like a clown" Murdoc's face was turning red "Why I oughta I'll show you guys I'm great at makeup" Russ and 2D began laughing hysterically and Murdoc marched up the stairs with a huff.

Noodle was patiently waiting in the bathroom,sitting on the toilet seat with the cover on"Murdoc are you almost up the stairs" Noodle called out, Murdoc was gasping for breath as his hand clutched the door handle to the bathroom door "Hey I'm not that old,now let's see what we got to work with here huh". 

Murdoc searched through the cupboards and found some mascara,lipstick and white powder "Ok I'll need you to close your eyes while I put the powder and mascara on, okay kid" Noodle nodded and closed her eyes. For the next couple minutes Murdoc went to work making sure he applied a good amount of makeup to Noodle's face. 2D and Russel decided to go up to the bathroom to see what was going on as it had been awhile since they heard from the other two band members, Russel yelled out "Hey Murdoc you better not have made Noodle look ugly with your bad makeup ski...," his words trailed off once he and 2D approached the bathroom door. 

Murdoc had finally finished putting on the lipstick "And Done,What do ya think" Russel and 2D were amazed,2D gasped "WOW Murdoc that's really good" Murdoc glared at 2D "I wasn't asking you dumbass,I was asking little Noodle here" Noodle turned around to look in the mirror "Murdoc This is amazing,oh thank you,thank you,thank you" the young teen was hugging Murdoc with a tight grip as she jumped up and down "Oi hey you're gonna break my back here kid" Noodle sheepishly stepped back "Sorry Murdoc". 2D nervously went up to Murdoc "Um Murdoc can you do my makeup too? Murdoc shrugged "Eh sure why not you haven't been that much of a pain in my ass lately". Once both 2D and Noodle were ready for trick or treating,Russel forced Murdoc to go with them too since he didn't trust 2D enough to be in Noodle's care and sent them out into the night, Noodle looked up at Russel "Russel why can't you come with us too?" Russel patted her on the head "It's alright baby girl I'll join you guys next year besides we need someone here to keep an eye on the place and give away candy to any potential trick or treaters" Noodle smiled "Okay we'll see you later Russel bye bye". The three band mates left the house and Noodle grabbed 2D and Murdoc's hand and began rushing around house to house,getting compliments on her costume and tons of candy. 2D and Murdoc chucked at the fourteen year old kid that was making them run more than they have in their entire lives "She's really grown up eh face-ache" Murdoc smiled fondly "She sure has Mudz" Noodle looked behind her seeing the smiles on Murdoc and 2D's faces and thought to herself "Yeah this Halloween was the best!" .

The End


End file.
